Beta And Delta
by Red Fox Tail
Summary: kates pups are born lilly reveals shes pregnant and then she and kate get taken by a mysterious wolf who somehow looks famiar. garth and humphrey must find them but the pups may cause mayhem along the way
1. Chapter 1

Beta and delta

Chapter 1: Good Times

Garth woke up and saw Lilly in front of him, asking, "Garth? Honey are you alright?" Garth shook his head, and said, "What happened?" said Garth. "I told you I was pregnant and passed out." Garth's eyes opened wide. "Pregnant? When did this happen?" "I found out yesterday morning. It must've happened last week. Because that was when we tried..." Lilly started. "Alright! We get it." Said Humphrey eager to change the subject. "We need to name these pups first before we do anything" Humphrey said just remembering about his pups. " I think we should name the two girls Nova and River" said Kate " You can name the boys Humphrey." " How about Lance, Shadow and Ghost" said Humphrey as he cuddles his mate and looked at his pups. "I think those are great names" said Kate she rubbed her head into Humphrey's chest. They could have stay cuddling but Eve started to wake up. " What is going on?" asked Eve as she started to walk to the rest. " Humphrey and Kate just named their pups, "said Winston. " PUPS?!" Eve eyes open wide. Eve started strangling Humphrey. "Eve calm down," said Winston in a worried tone. Eve let go as Humphrey was gasping for air. "Are you okay?" Kate rushed to Humphrey. " Yeah I'm okay, thank you for worrying about me though" ,"Anything for you Humphrey" Kate said as she rubbed her nose against Humphrey's. "Anyways" Garth said to break the awkwardness. " I am pretty hungry so I will go out and grab breakfast" " I will go with you" said Winston walking out of Kate and Humphrey's den. Lily and Eve start playing with the pups. "They look like you Kate and Humphrey" "Yeah we know" they said together as they start cuddling again. After a while Garth and Winston came in with 2 dead caribou. "Maybe I should learn how to hunt" said Humphrey "I must see this" Kate said knowing it is going to be a very funny experience. " Well lucky for you I was going to ask you to teach me" Humphrey taking it is a joke like always. "Well Linus where are you going to stay?" asked Humphrey as he just noticing Linus standing there feeling left out and scare of Eve seeing what she could do. "Maybe I will live with my brother and see if he needs any help" Linus said as he was heading out the den. "Okay see you later then," Humphrey said. After breakfast Kate and Humphrey took the pups outside to play with them. As night approaches Kate and Humphrey goes and visit Felix's den to see how Linus is doing. By the time we reached Felix's den it was night time. "How have you been Felix?" Humphrey said as he saw Felix and Linus coming out of the den. "Good, how about you?" Felix asked. "I couldn't feel any better," Humphrey said asked he looked at Kate when he answered. "Anyways" said Linus breaking the silence "Where should my new den be?"

The next morning Lilly woke up to a strange feeling near here stomach. She looked at her belly to notice Garth's head lying on it. "Did you feel that?" whispered Garth with a smile. "Yeah, it felt so cool." said Lilly. A second pup kicked her from the inside. "Oh there it is again. Honey, the pups are kicking." Garth laid his head back on his mates snowy white belly. "Honey just think, in a couple of months we're going to be parents. Can you believe it?" asked Lilly with an overjoyed smile. "I know. Just thinking about it is such a rush." "Yeah... What if they don't like me?" asked Lilly. Garth lifted his head and stared into Lilly's river blue eyes. "What's not to like? It's impossible to not like you darling. There's nothing that anyone can 'not like' about you. You are perfect." complimented Garth. "You are way too sweet." said Lilly rubbing her nose against Garth's. "I'm going to go for a walk. Would you like to come?" asked Garth standing up. "No thanks. You go enjoy yourself. I'll be waiting." Lilly said resting her head on the soft ground once again. Garth stared at is mate and did nothing but watch her lie. He could've watched her lie there forever but Humphrey's murmuring made it impossible. Garth was in no hurry to leave then. A few minutes later after admiring Lilly, Garth decides to go for a walk. 5 minutes later Humphrey woke up and rolled over to see Kate sleeping beautifully and decided to touch nose with her and went back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Growing Up

A few minutes later Kate and Humphrey woke up. "A wonderful way to wake up" Kate said as she opened her eyes and saw Humphrey nose touching hers. "The sun is coming out, want to watch the sunrise together?" Humphrey said smiling. "Sure, but first lets check on the pups". They walk over where Winston and Eve were sleeping in the den. The pups were sleeping beside each other peacefully. "Aren't they beautifully?" "Yes, they are just like you. "Humphrey said smiling. Kate walk up to edge of the hill, their den was on and Humphrey soon joined her. "The sunrise is so beautiful" Kate said staring at the sunrise. "But not as beautiful as you" Humphrey said as he rubbed his head on Kate's chest. "Thank you Humphrey" Kate said as she blushed and rested her head on Humphrey. They could of stay cuddling for hours but then Garth came back from his walk. "Hey you two" Garth said as he saw them cuddling. "Hey Garth, where have you been," asked Humphrey. "Just taking a walk, clearing my thoughts" said Garth as he walk into the den and saw Lilly sleeping peacefully. "Anyway do you want to work on your hunting skills now Humphrey?" Kate asked after the weird encounter with Garth. " Sure. " They headed down to the river where they saw Felix and Linus. "What are you guys doing?" asked Humphrey. "Catching up" Felix answered "What are you guys doing here?" "Teaching Humphrey how to hunt" Kate said. "Just don't hunt like the first time we met Humphrey" Felix laughed. After finding a good spot to teach Kate decided to work on creeping up on a prey and leaping at the right time. Kate told Humphrey to walk forward. As Humphrey walked through the tall grass he turned around and found out that Kate was gone. Just as Humphrey turn back Kate pounce onto Humphrey and then holds Humphrey down. "And that is how you hunt" Kate said as she got off Humphrey. "Now you try, stay as low as you can and always keep an eye on the prey. " "Okay," Kate walk forward and Humphrey was trying to sneak and pounce on her but every time he did Kate always end avoiding. At the end Humphrey was all covered in dirt and leaves. "Lets go and wash up" Kate laughed. They headed back to the river and they saw Felix and Linus. "How was training?" Felix asked as he saw Humphrey covered in dirt and leaves. "Um not so good as you can see" "Don't worry you will get the hang of it soon". After washing up they headed back to the den to find Garth and Winston missing. "So where you two been," Eve asked. "Teaching Humphrey how to hunt," Kate answered. "Where did Dad and Garth go?" "They went to grab breakfast" Lilly answered. "So how was training?" "Not so good" Humphrey said as he walked over to the pups. "It was okay for a first time" Kate said as she joined Humphrey. "How are our pups" "They are all healthy" answered Eve. Just then Winston and Garth entered the den with 2 caribou. "Where have you two been," asked Winston just noticing Kate and Humphrey. "Teaching Humphrey how to hunt?" "I would love to see that" laughed Garth.

2 months have passed and Humphrey was getting better at his hunting skills and the pups were growing up and Lilly's belly was getting bigger and bigger. Another 4 more weeks and Lilly's pups will be born. It was a beautiful morning. It was sunny and there was no clouds in the sky Humphrey and Kate were off to work on Humphrey's hunting skills and Garth and Winston were grabbing breakfast. Nova and River were playing outside with Ghost, Lance and Shadow. Nova have eye color and fur like Humphrey and she like to hunt like Kate but also have a temper like Eve, River also had fur like Humphrey and also had the skills to hunt. She had Kate's eye color. Ghost had fur like Kate and he also like to hunt but also have humor like Humphrey and his eye color is deep blue. Shadow also have fur like Kate but have the humor and playfulness of Humphrey. His eye color was also like Humphrey. Lance is the bravest out of the pups. He have grey fur and is also very serious when it concerns family but also have humor like Humphrey. His eye color is brown. The pups have chosen what they want to be in the future Ghost and River want to be like their mum so they were the alphas of the group. Nova wanted to be in between alphas and omegas so she became a beta. Shadow always wanted to be just like his dad so he was a omega and Lance always want to protect his family from danger so he became a delta. Humphrey and Kate returned and found that their children were playing outside. Humphrey heads over to his pups and started to play with them. Kate walked to Eve and sat beside her admiring Humphrey's way with children especially when it is his own. "I always knew that he would be a great father" Kate said smiling "Ever since when I saw him playing with the bear cub when we were heading home to Jasper. Humphrey and his pups were playing tag. Humphrey and Ghost were it and the rest ran off in different directions. "Don't go too far" yelled Kate from the entrance of the den. 10 minutes have passed and Garth and Winston returned with breakfast. "Where is Humphrey and the pups?" Winston asked concern that something had happen. "Humphrey is just playing with them, they will be back soon" said Kate not concern "Humphrey great with kids because he is one". Winston laughed. A few minutes have passed and Humphrey and the pups had not returned yet. "I will be right back" Kate said as she was now concern about them. After 5 minutes searching, Kate decided to ask Felix if he had seen Humphrey. As Kate approach Felix's den she saw Humphrey and the pups playing with Felix's kids. "Hey Kate" said Felix "You never told me that you had pups" "Oh sorry I forgot to told with everything going on lately" "No need to apologize I am just happy for you and Humphrey" "Well thank you" Kate said smiling "Humphrey breakfast is back at the den, can you bring the pups and go eat" "Sure, I forgot about breakfast" Humphrey said as his stomach grumbled. "Kids lets head back to the den, we can come back here after breakfast." "Can we stay the day?" all the pups asked at once. "If that is fine with you Felix." "Sure no problems" Felix said. They headed back to the den. As the pups raced back to Felix's den Kate and Humphrey walked back to their own "We will meet you back at the den kids." Kate shouted. "They are sure growing up fast" "Yes they are, we probably need to teach them how to hunt and a bit of self defense just in case" "But first we need to finish working on your hunting skills" "They reached the den to find that the kids had finish eating and were heading back out. "Can we go out and play now," the pups asked. "Sure just be back before sunset" Kate said. The pups ran out of the den. "Wow they sure got your playful spirits Humphrey" "Yeah I guess they do" Humphrey said. "So what do you want to do for the rest of the day?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Something's wrong

Night came and the full moon is shiny brightly they walk up to the edge of the hill. "The night sky is so beautiful." Kate said. "The night sky just makes you more beautiful Kate," "Awww you are just to sweet Humphrey, I love you," "I love you too Kate" Humphrey said as he pressed his silvery side against is mates luscious golden fur. "Are you ready?" Humphrey got out of the cuddle looked at his mate and asked, "Ready". They howled beautifully together until Kate saw something in the tree line. It was a pair of bloodshot eyes. Kate stop howling "What's wrong?" Humphrey asked. "There is something out there and it is closing in fast," Kate whispered "Go and wake everybody up Humphrey I'll go investigate." Humphrey ran back in the den and started to wake everybody up. First he woke up Winston and Eve, then Garth and Lilly, Garth said "What is wrong anyway, why did you wake us all Humphrey?" "Kate saw something and went to ...". Just before Humphrey could finish what he was saying Kate's scream was heard in the distance. Everybody ran out of the den to see what it was. They saw Kate being taken unconscious by 4 wolves and the rest of the wolves started to approach the den. The leader had a scar over his left eye and had grey fur with black streaks. Garth, Winston and Humphrey rushed towards the wolves to try and rescue Kate. The leader and 2 other wolves avoided Garth, Winston and Humphrey and headed towards the den. Eve headed towards the leader but suddenly stopped when she saw his face. She gasped and said, "You..." "It's been a while." then another wolf tackled her from her side. Just then Garth turned around and saw Lilly being taken away and rushed to save her but was stopped by the rest of the wolves. The wolves started to back away slowly and ran away. After Garth, Winston and Humphrey made sure that the area was cleared they rushed to Eve. Eve started to wake up "Are you okay Eve?" Winston asked worriedly " Yeah I am fine. What happened?" Eve asked. "Kate and Lilly were taken by the wolves" Garth said "What about the pups?" Eve asked. Humphrey rushed to Felix's den thinking the worst but the pups were sleeping peacefully. Humphrey sighed. He headed back out the den "Yeah they are fine" "At least they were not taken" Garth said. "Who were those wolves and why did they attack us," "I recognise the leader, he was an old boyfriend before I met Winston" Eve said "His name is Miko." "Miko? Wasn't he the boyfriend you had before you met me?" Winston asked. "Yeah, I left him for you" Eve said "I guess that he wanted revenge against me that must be why they took Kate and Lilly." "We must go rescue them." Humphrey said. " I agree." said Garth. "Before we do that we must get some rest first before we do anything" Winston said. "Sir. The longer we wait the further they get from us." "I know how much you care about Kate, Humphrey, I care for her also, that is why we need to get some rest, we will need our energy if we are to rescue them, we leave the first thing in the morning." "Sir," Garth stepped in. "Humphrey has a point, if we wait we may not make it to them in time." "Kate, is more than capable of taking care of herself." said Winston. "But lilly isn't. Especially not in her condition." "I have spoken. We leave at dawn. Now everyone go to sleep and be prepared to leave early. Garth and Humphrey had to force themselves to lie down but they soon fell asleep.

Humphrey's dream

"Kate, Kate where are you?" "Over here, Humphrey, I'm Over here". Humphrey turns around and saw wolves tearing up her body. As Humphrey runs towards them he can see a big pool of blood, he runs faster, faster and faster but can't reach them. His heart tore apart when he couldn't do anything to save her. The wolves finally leave and Humphrey finally reaches Kate. Her fur was covered in blood and her body was shredded into pieces. Humphrey was all tore up inside, he put his head over Kate and cried. The wolves returned and Humphrey was blind in fury, he shredded every wolf that he could see. After he calmed down he only saw his friends and family bleeding to death. He realised that he killed them and he turned around to see Miko, laughing at him. Miko jumped at him and...

Humphrey woke up. He was sweating. After a while he calmed down and realised that it was only a nightmare. Garth woke up and saw Humphrey sweating all over. "Are you all right, Humphrey?" Garth asked. "Yeah I am all right, it was just a nightmare" "Do you want to tell me about it?" "No thank you Garth, I am okay." "Okay then". Humphrey walked out of the den and walked over to the edge of the hill. He was imagining Kate beside him watching the sunrise. Just then Winston and Eve woke up. "Where is Humphrey?" Winston asked "Humphrey is at the edge of the hill." "Why?" "I think he is thinking about Kate." Garth said. Winston walked up to Humphrey and sat beside him. "Are you okay Humphrey?" "Yeah, I am just worry about Kate." "Don't worry Humphrey, Kate is the best alpha in the pack she can take care of herself" "I know that but I am still worry". Humphrey and Winston returned back to the den after a few minutes. "What are we going to do about the pups?" Eve asked. "Umm... we can ask Felix to look after them. His kids love them anyway." Humphrey said. Humphrey agreed to look after the pups. "I think now is the best time we take off" Winston said.

But just about when they were about to leave the den. Hutch entered the den. "What are you doing here Hutch?" Winston asked. "There is an emergency back in Jasper, we need you and Eve to return" Hutch said. Winston, Eve and Hutch left the den and were discussing about what happen in Jasper. Winston entered the den and said "Eve and I must leave for Jasper, that means you two must bring back Kate and Lilly, we will return as soon as we can" Eve entered the den "If you two don't bring them back I will rip your eyes and shoved them down your throats and tear your carcasses open" Garth and Humphrey stood there frozen in fear. "Anyways, you guys just bring them both back safely" Winston said "The way to the Miko's pack's territory is north of here about 3 days walk." Eve said. Eve, Winston and Hutch left the den for Jasper. "Take care of them Linus" Humphrey said. "I got them, you just focus on Kate and Lilly" Linus replied. Humphrey and Garth left the den and headed north.

After about a half hour Humphrey and Garth stop to take a rest. "Lets go and find some food before we continue on" Garth said. "Agreed, time to put my hunting skills to work" Humphrey said. After a while they spotted a caribou grazing on grass. "Humphrey you take this one and I follow" "Sure". Humphrey bend as low of the grass goes and start the sneak up on the caribou. He was in position and waiting for a perfect time to strike. "This is for you Kate" Humphrey said as he remembers what Kate has taught him. The caribou was facing the other way. This was the perfect time to strike. Humphrey leaped at its throat and bit hard into it. The caribou tried to shake Humphrey off but gradually grew weak. The caribou soon collapsed and Humphrey lets go. "Great work Humphrey" Garth commented "Thanks, now lets eat." halfway through dinner Humphrey and Garth heard something approaching them. The two wolves turned around and saw... Linus and the pups. "Sorry Humphrey they tricked me" Linus said. "If you are going to rescue mum we are coming too" Lance said as he plead to his dad to let them go with them."Okay but if only you all promised that you will listen to me and Uncle Garth. And do everything we say, without question." Humphrey said "You can come too Linus, we will need all the help we can get". "Okay thanks" Linus said. "Come on grab some grub." said Humphrey, and the small pack ate as they prepared for the journey that was laid ahead of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 A forgotten past arisen

Kate woke up dazed and confused. She was in a dark den, with barely any light. She looked around, a large white spot in dirt stood out. "Lilly?" Kate asked. No response. She walked over to the spot, it was clearly her sister she looked bigger than she last remembered. Kate nudged her sister's side with her nose and said her name again. This time she moved and answered her. "Kate? Is, is that you?" "Yes Lilly, it's me are you hurt?" Lilly looked over her body and answered, "I don't think so, but I can't really see." Kate looked around. "Come on Lilly. Let's find a way out of here." Kate and the pregnant Lilly walked around looking for any sign of an exit, the girls looked around and Kate saw a hall of the cave was lit so the girls decided to go there. "Look!" kate cried. The 2 wolves saw an exit to the cave. The girls started to walk to the entrance. They almost made it to the end, but they were ambushed by 2 wolves. "You two aren't going anywhere." said one of the two wolves. "Watch me." said Kate, getting ready to attack. "Do you seriously think you can take down my entire pack?" asked a third wolf stepping forward. "Wait a second... Miko?" "Good Kate, you do remember me." "Kate, who is that?" "Go ahead Kate, introduce her to your father." "Father?!" Lilly gasped. "You are not my father anymore Miko! You left the pack, and abandoned us." "Because mother abandoned me!" Growled Miko. "Kate, what is going on?" Lilly asked clueless of what was going on. "This is Miko, he is my birth father, but he left the pack when I was very young then mom met dad," "WINSTON!" "and they had you, I'm sorry Lilly but you are only my step sister but I knew and loved you for so long I treated you as if we were sisters. The difference never bothered me, and it didn't even count. We are sisters and all Miko is, is a dead past, ancient history. He never helped raise me, he didn't even come back for me he completely forgot about me. He doesn't love me. He cares nothing for me." "I loved Eve and she didn't care. She treated me as if I didn't matter to her." "You were never around, she needed someone who was going to be there for her." Enough!" screamed Miko. "I've had enough of this." said Miko walking away. "THEY don't leave!" Miko screamed at the two wolves guarding the cave that the girls were secured in. Lilly laid down and started lied down beside her and comforted her. "I'm so sorry Lilly. You weren't meant to find out. I thought he was out of my life forever." "You are only my step sister?..." Lilly cried. "Biologically, yes. But spiritually Lilly, that's what matters, you are my sister Lilly. I don't know him. Winston is my father, Miko is a mistake mom made years ago. He doesn't matter." Lilly continued to cry. "I'm so sorry Lilly."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
The next piece of the puzzle

After a long enjoyable dinner the small pack was getting ready to leave, when they heard the strangest noise. A couple of screams and a loud scraping noise. They turned around and saw 3 wolves in a log headed straight for them. Garth jumped out of the way, but Humphrey took the log straight to the face and got hit in a head on collision. Humphrey opened his eyes and saw his 3 friends mooch salty and shaky in a log, guys how have you been? I haven't seen you in forever." "Hey Humphrey we are doing great" Salty asked as he walk over to Humphrey. " What are you doing here Humphrey I thought you were back in Idaho with Kate, by the way where is Kate?" Humphrey look sadden so Garth answered for him "Kate was taken by a pack of wolves that live north of here so we are going there to rescue Kate and Lilly." "What Lilly got taken too" "I'm afraid so" "By the way guys what are you doing here?" Humphrey asked as he recovered from the painful flashback. "Oh we are on an adventure and we were going to visit you and Kate but I can see that is not going to happen." Salty said "and who are those little guys and the fox behind you" "Oh I forgot those little guys are my pups and the fox is a friend I made in Absaroka-bear tooth wilderness" "WHAT you and Kate had pups?! No wonder they look like you I thought I was seeing things" Salty said as his mouth was hanging open. "Kids get over here meet my friends" "Hi daddy's friends" they said in unison. "Hey kids what are your names" "Lance, Ghost, Nova, River and Shadow" they each said. "Great names and who is the fox behind you Humphrey" "That is Linus, hey Linus come here and meet my friends" Humphrey said smiling. "Hi and sorry to spoil the moment but we really need to get a move on," Linus said. "Sorry guys but he is right, can we meet later back in Idaho and I tell you so many adventures I had after I had left Jasper." "Sure now go and rescue Kate and Lilly before it is too late." Salty said as they left Humphrey.

Meanwhile Kate is comforting Lilly and is thinking a way to get Lilly out of here. A wolf carrying a caribou leg walk into the den. "Thank you," Kate said as she dragged the leg towards Lilly. The wolf started to walk out of the den then stopped. "Don't mention it" he said and walked out the den then Kate started crying. "Why are you crying Kate," Lilly asked as she hug her. "the wolf that just enter reminds me of Nova, he looks like he is the same age as Nova," Kate said as she kept on crying.

Back to Humphrey and the rescue pack

Humphrey and Garth start looking for a temporary den to sleep for the night. They had found one at the top of a waterfall. " Ok this is where we will stay for tonight, Linus stay with the pups make sure that they don't go near the water it looks dangerous." Humphrey said seriously "Me and Garth will be back in a while, we are going to hunt for dinner." "Ok I take good care of them don't worry" "When you say don't worry I worry" Humphrey chuckled. Humphrey and Garth left the den and start looking for food. "We still need to teach your pups how to attack and defend themselves" Garth said "So when should we start and how are we going to teach them in a short amount of time" "Hopefully they learn fast or this rescue won't be a rescue at all." By the time they returned to the den with dinner it was night. After dinner Humphrey and Garth told the pups that they need to do some training while heading towards the Northern pack territory. They all headed into the den. Later that night Humphrey walk outside to look at the full moon. He walked to thie edge of the hillside he looked down and noticed there was a river leading to a waterfall beneath him he backed up slightly and started howling hoping that Kate would hear it, then he started crying, as he howled. Suddenly he swore he heard Kate join in his howl. Humphrey turned around to see that Nova was up. "Nova!" Humphrey said as he was forcing himself to stop crying. "Go back into den and sleep, we got another travelling tomorrow and we are also going to start training" "What's wrong dad?" "It's nothing." "Dad..." "You sound just like your mother..." "Mom's voice is amazing mine is ridiculous." "I think you are amazing." "Oh, dad." Nova cuddled her dad. The two stared at the moon together when suddenly the ground beneath the 2 wolves fell into the river the 2wolves grabbed onto the side of the hill. Nova's scream woke up Garth and Linus. Garth and Linus ran out of the den. "What was that?" Garth asked. "Uncle Garth! Over here!" "Nova! Are you alright?" "Dad help me!" shouted Nova as she was sliding down the hill and loosing her grip. Garth ran as fast as he could when he got to the edge he put out his paw so Nova could grab it. Linus reached his out for Humphrey. Humphrey was pulled over the edge and was back on land. Nova jumped for her uncle's paw but missed and fell into the water. "NOOOOVVVVAAAAAA!" Humphrey shouted as he watched his daughter fall into the harsh river below. Her body lay there motionless as the water currents carried her down the river, and over the falls. Humphrey was awestruck and heartbroken and unsure if what he just saw really did just happen. "No, no ,no, this can't be happening." "I'm so sorry Humphrey" "WELL SORRY ISN'T GOING TO BRING MY DAUGHTER BACK IS IT" Humphrey screamed. Garth backed off a bit. "I was only trying to help, Humphrey," said Garth as he can't even imagine how Humphrey is feeling right now. "I know, I'm sorry Garth I just need to be alone right now" Humphrey said as he stay there staring at the water . Garth and Linus returned back to the den and were wondering if Humphrey is coming back. "Only if I jumped in after her, this would never happen, only if I told her to go back." Humphrey cried and watched his tears fall into the water he saw Kate and Nova reflections by his side and then they disappeared in the current. "Why is my family being torn apart piece by piece?" asked Humphrey as he was still crying. "I can't lose anyone else, I'm not letting anyone else out of my sight." he thought aloud as he rushed to the den and made sure everyone else was ok.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A New Trust

Humphrey returned to the den in the morning. "Humphrey where have you been all night?" Garth asked as he saw Humphrey walk into the den. Humphrey just ignored Garth and walk to the back of the den where his pups slept and just lay down beside them. "I guess you're not ready to talk about it," Garth said quietly as he worried about Humphrey and wondering if he will be the same ever again "Anyways we need to keep moving forward so we are heading after we have breakfast." "Linus can you come with me, " "Sure". After walking for 5 minutes Garth started thinking. "Hey Linus can you talk to Humphrey?" "Sure but why me?" "Well you have more connection with Humphrey than I do, you understand what it feels like to lose a loved one" "Well okay I will talk to Humphrey when we get back" "Okay thanks"

Meanwhile Kate and Lilly were finishing the caribou leg. Kate heard a wolf approach the cave they were being held in. "Stand aside." he said. Lilly and Kate turned their heads to the entrance of the cave. It was the wolf who brought them the food. "What do you want?" asked Kate. " I need to speak with you." Lilly tried to stand up. "Privately." he brought Kate deep into the cave beyond earshot of the guards. "What do you want and who are you?" "Listen to me, my name is Cloud. I'm a Delta. I know who you are. I know why Miko chose you and I can tell you why he chose your sister, but for right now I'm telling you that I'm planning on helping you escape." "Why?" "Because I can't stand how Miko the pack leader is treating everyone and to kidnapped his own daughter is just not right." "Wait how did you know that I was Miko's daughter." "I heard you arguing with Miko and wanted to help you escape" "Well thanks but..." "Can you help me after we escape" Cloud interrupted. "Sure anything" "Can I stay you and your pack because Idont want to stay with Miko anymore." "Definitely you can absolutely stay with us. But Miko's pack is huge how are we going to pull this off." "Okay thanks so here is the plan, wait until nightfall, if you can get passed the 2 guards at the entrance to the cave, meet me at the food pile. I'll deal with the rest. Can you do that?" "Yes, but..." I have to leave now or they will think something is up. I wish and hope the best." Cloud left the den and Kate got back to Lilly and told her the escape plan.

While Garth and Linus returning to the den with a dead caribou, The pups were still sleeping and Humphrey was still crying. Just then Lance woke up "Dad, why are you crying?" "Hey Lance can you wake everybody else up, I need to tell them something... " Humphrey said ashamed. "Sure thing " Lance answered as he sensed that something was wrong. "Hey dad what's wrong?" asked River and Ghost at the same time. "Something happened last night..." "What happened, lance did you wake up Nova?" asked Shadow. "Something happened and Nova..." "NOOOOVVVVAAAAAA!" his own scream echoed in his head reminding him of the pain and making him cry again. "What happened dad? Where's Nova?" asked the youngest of his pups and his only daughter left, River. "Nova is..." "NOVA..." Garth shouted as he entered the temporary den. "Has gone back to Jasper to help grandma and grandpa." "She's always worrying about someone else. I envy that girl so much." River said. Humphrey walked out of the den crying. Garth walked over to Humphrey and asked "What's wrong?" "What are you doing? They are going to find out that Nova isn't in Jasper. She's at the bottom of the river." "They don't need to know right now I will tell them when it's ok..." "The sooner the better." said Humphrey turning around. Garth walked over to Linus and said "Nows a good time for you and Humphrey to have that talk." Linus nodded and walked over to Humphrey and said "Humphrey?" Humphrey barely turned his head to look at the fox. "Humphrey I know how you feel right now," Linus began. "HOW DO YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL, YOU NEVER LOST ANYBODY CLOSE TO YOU BEFORE," "Yes I have Humphrey I lost my wife remember I told you when we were back in Absaroka-bear tooth wilderness" Linus said calmly as he know the feeling of guilt of losing a loved one and know that Humphrey is blaming himself for Nova's death. "I'm so sorry Linus, I'm just really angry with myself," Humphrey said as he realized what he just said to one of his best friends "I'm sorry if I am taking my anger out on you guys, I just can't believe it that my daughter is really gone" "I know Humphrey but try focusing on why we are out here in the first place" "You're right we are here to rescue Kate and Lilly from the Northern pack, thanks Linus for talking to me" "No problems now lets keep moving forward" Humphrey entered to den and explained what they are going to do. They left the den and walked for a few hours and decided to take a break in a wide open space. "Garth I want you to teach my pups self defense and how to hunt while myself and Linus goes and find lunch." "Okay I'll get started," "Kids listen to Uncle Garth and do what he says," "Okay," they all said in unison.

Meanwhile Lilly is sleeping to conserve her energy for the big escape tonight and Kate is wondering what is Humphrey doing right now and how much she miss him. Just then Cloud entered the cave with a caribou leg. "This is to keep your energy up for the escape tonight," "Thanks" Cloud left the cave. Kate head over to Lilly and nudge her. "Lilly wake up," "I'm up, I'm up, is there something wrong" "No nothing is wrong, I am just waking you up so you can eat" "Oh okay thanks sister" "Are you ready for tonight?" "Yeah I'm ready"

Humphrey and Linus return to the pups and Garth with one dead caribou and 2 rabbits. "This should be enough so how are they doing Garth," "Pretty well actually I guess they have Kate's hunting skills however it will probably take a lot more training to become hunters" "Okay but remember that we have not much time," "Okay kids take a break, lunch is here." The pups rush to the food and started eating as fast as they can. "I guess they have been training really hard" Humphrey said proudly admiring how dedicated they are to training. "If we keep this up I say we will be successful in the rescue but also we should not underestimate the Northern pack next to our united pack it's the biggest in Jasper " "After lunch we are going to be training again for another hour" Garth said.

Night came and Kate and Lilly were getting ready for the escape. "Are you ready Lilly?" Kate asked as she saw the 2 wolves guarding the cave on the edge of sleeping. "Ready, lets do it," "Okay follow my lead and try to keep up" Kate silently take out the two guards and started headed to the food pile. She saw Cloud waiting for her and Lilly. "Okay Cloud now what?" "Wait where is Lilly" "I thought she was behind me." Then they heard a scream. "Lilly" they said both together. They ran towards the scream only to see Lilly was being cornered by a group of wolves. "Lilly," Kate shouted as she jumped in front of Lilly. "Go with Cloud and run away from here, I will hold them off" "But what about you," "I will be fine just go now." As Lilly ran to Cloud, Kate covered Lilly's back so no wolves could harm her. Lilly reached Cloud and told him to run into the forest. As they ran into the forest Kate was attack by the wolves. As Lilly was running away she looked back to see how Kate was holding up. As she turned around she saw that Kate was putting up a good fight but eventually got overwhelmed by the wolves. Lilly cried as she ran away hoping that Kate was still alive. They finally stopped and found some shelter to sleep under. Cloud was trying to comfort Lilly but Lilly would not stop crying. "Why would she do that? Why her? Why not me?" "Because your her little sister and she wanted to protect you" "But Miko wants her more. If it were just me he'd probably just let me starve but Kate, god only knows what he'll do to her..." Lilly cried. "She's a big girl she'll pull through, she always does... OOPS!" said Cloud "What did you say?" asked Lilly looking at Cloud with a vision blurred by her own tears. "Nothing, she'll be fine." Cloud said hugging Lilly so she had a shoulder to cry on for the rest of the night Lilly cried at what just happened.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Preperation

Garth slid along the thick grass, stalking his unexciting prey. The prey lifted his head and started running. Garth ran after it, eventually he outran it and tackled it, and pinned it to the ground. "Not fast enough." Garth said. Shadow looked up at his uncle and said "Yeah but you've got to admit I am getting better." "That you are Shadow." "This time I be the wolf and you're the caribou." Garth chuckled and said "Alright. But I'm not gunna be easy, you know what no, I have a better idea you and all your siblings try to hunt me down as a pack." "That sounds fun." said Shadow, after Garth ran into the field Shadow got his sibling and told them of the challenge that had been given to them. All the young wolves had slowly creeped up on their uncle and almost succeeded in taking him down but Ghost being the closest to Garth sneezed and then was tackled by his uncle then Shadow and River tackled Garth and then Garth fell over and started laughing as the 3 pups started biting on his limbs pretending to eat the prey they just brought down. Lance on the other hand started walking over to his father. Who was watching his children play and smiling while tears were running down his face. "What are you doing?" asked Lance. "I'm savoring the smiles on my children's faces while I can." said Humphrey. "They are going to find out eventually dad." Humphrey turned his head in confusion, to see not Linus but, "Lance!" Humphrey cleared his throat and quickly wiped his tears away and said "What do you mean?" "I know what really happened to Nova. I woke up just before she fell in." Humphrey hugged his son started crying again and said "I miss her so much." "It will get better dad, trust me, we are still here." "I can't live with myself if anything happens to the rest of you." "I'll protect them dad don't worry. We're the oldest we need to be the men here. I won't tell them anything I'll let you tell them when you feel it's time." "Thank you." "Do you think we will get to your mom and aunt in time?" "I hope so." cried Humphrey. Linus then walked up to Humphrey's side and told him, "If we are going to get there on time then we have to make at least a few more miles before dark." "Humphrey wiped his tears, turned to Garth and the rest of his children and said "Hey guys Linus says it's time to go." and with that they all left.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Reunion

Cloud and Lilly had been on their way back to Jasper. Lilly was still distraught over what just happened to her sister. "I think you need to stop have a drink of water take a breath and just relax for a bit." Lilly and cloud walked to a river and Lilly began to drink. "Have a long drink Lilly you need it." as Lilly was drinking she noticed something in the water a little down stream. "What is that?" she asked. As they took a closer look at the mysterious object they realized that it was another wolf. Lilly gave Cloud a look of surprise. He jumped into the river, swam toward the wolf, grabbed it by the scruff of the neck, and brought the wolf back to shore. The wolf was still unconscious but it was breathing. "Oh my god, it is Nova! How did she get way out here? Is she...?" asked Lilly. "Who is Nova?" "She is Kate's daughter, is she dead?" "No she is unconscious ""What was she doing way out here?" Cloud hesitated for a while then said, "... I don't know... We can ask her when she wakes up." "Lets find some shelter to sleep in," Cloud start looking around for a den and found a den north of their location. Cloud returned to Lilly and carry Nova to the den. Once Cloud put Nova down he didn't take his eyes off of Nova until he fell asleep. Lilly did the same but occasionally she would sneak a glance over at Cloud. He looked like he was hiding something but she didn't know what. Lilly, Cloud, and the unconscious Nova were silent for the rest of the night.

Meanwhile Humphrey, Garth and Linus were planning their attack on the Northern pack after having dinner while the pups were sleeping in a den that was on top of a cliff. "First thing we do once we reached the territory is to scout the area and find out where they could possibly be holding Kate and Lilly," Humphrey said as he was the best tactician out of the group. "Also we need to find out where we could enter the territory unseen. " "Okay but we can't afford to get seen so we will need to take out any wolf that could give our position away," Garth said "But it must be done silently and deadly," "Therefore we need to split up into two teams when we get there. Garth, you will take Ghost, Shadow and River while I will take Lance and Linus," "Okay good plan," "Garth your team will be responsible for eliminating any threats that might see us while we go and rescue Kate and Lilly, therefore you will need to train them how to take down an enemy swiftly and silently," "Okay since we still got 2 days of traveling left it might be possible to teach them in time before we reach the border of their territory," "Okay Garth you can go to sleep now but if anything happens to them I will tear your eyes out so you can't see me bite a chunk out of your neck." "Man Humphrey you sound exactly like Eve," "Maybe Eve has rubbed off on me," They all laugh aloud but not so loud that would wake the pups up. "Okay lets get some sleep before we are too tired to travel in the morning," Linus said as he yawned and headed to the back of the den. "He is right," Garth said as he laid at the entrance of the den. Humphrey headed to middle of the den and fell asleep.

Humphrey's nightmare

Humphrey was running he couldn't see what he was running at, but something told him he had to reach it. He sped up he was within leaping distance so he jumped at it and pinned it to the ground it was his daughter staring at him with lifeless eyes a lifeless corpse. He got off of her distraught that he did that. He heard laughing behind him. He turned to see what it was, it was Miko. He jumped at the wolf, bit his leg, chomped his belly then bit his neck squeezed and pulled his throat out. Exhausted he stood up so he could look down on his prey. It was Kate. He just killed his mate. Behind him he saw Miko laughing at him again. Only this time he jumped at him.

Humphrey woke up with his face covered in tears and sweat. Humphrey headed to the entrance of the den careful not to wake anybody up. He walked to the edge of the cliff and look towards the full moon. He felt an urge to howl his sadness away. He lift his muzzle towards the moon and took a deep breath releasing a howl fill with sorrow and pain. Tears was running down his face creating a puddle on the ground. "Dad is something wrong?" Lance asked as he appeared from the entrance of the den. "No nothing is wrong son I just had a nightmare that's all" Humphrey said trying to hold back tears. "About what?" Lance asked as he hated to see a family member in pain especially his dad. "It's nothing just go back to sleep," "Okay but it is really worrying to see you hurt all the time," "Everything is going to be fine whatever problems we face, we will face it as a family," "Thanks Lance, you always know what to say," Lance headed back into the den. Humphrey took a last look at the full moon and headed back inside the den. His painful nightmare was not hurting anymore.

Dawn appeared and Cloud was starting to wake up. He headed over to Nova and started to stared at her. Thoughts ran through his head. She was the most beautiful and prefect wolf he had ever seen. Lilly started to wake up. She saw Cloud sitting next to Nova and staring at her intently. Cloud was hiding something but she cant put her paw on it. "Good morning Cloud." Cloud jumped as he got snapped out of his thoughts. "Good morning Lilly, you sleep well?" "Yes I did but I kind of hungry can you go and fetch me something to eat?" "Sure," Cloud headed out of the den searching for a rabbit or a squirrel as he was still too weak to hunt a caribou. 10 minutes of searching he found a family of squirrels at a base of a tree. He blocked the exit and started to grab one squirrel at a time killing them each time he grab one. Cloud headed back to the den and gave 2 squirrels to Lilly and eating 1 himself. There were 2 squirrels left and decided to keep them for Nova when she wakes up.

Humphrey started to wake up and saw that Lance and Shadow were up. "Hey want to grab some breakfast for the others while they are still asleep?" Humphrey said as he figured it will help them for developing their hunting skills and also that it will keep his mind off the stress he was experiencing. "Sure," They all headed out of the den searching for rabbits and squirrels. 5 minutes of searching they came across a caribou. "We should keep searching since you are still learning how to hunt and it could be dangerous," "C'mon dad we could take it as long we work as a team," Lance and Shadow said in unison. "Alright, alright just be careful and follow my lead," "Lance, Shadow you scare the caribou to me and I will take it down since I don't want you guys to get injured." "Alright" Lance and Shadow stealthy moved towards the caribou using the skills they learn from their uncle Garth. When they were ready they jumped out of the grass baring their teeth to scare the caribou in Humphrey direction. Humphrey waited for the right moment then leaped at the caribou's throat and killing it instantly. "Yay our first hunt was a successful one," "Your mother and aunt is going to be proud of you guys once we get them back," They all dragged the caribou back to the den then waking the rest up for breakfast. "Humphrey are you sure that you actually kill this caribou with Lance and Shadow or did you just find it while you were searching," Garth said as he chuckled. "Very funny Garth," Humphrey said sarcastically. "Alright you guys dig in as we still got more traveling and training to do,"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Awaken

Nova started to wake up. "Ugghh what happen," "Where am I?" "You're ummm I don't know where are we actually," Cloud said thinking about their current location. "AHHHHH a northern wolf, HELPPP!" "Relax Nova he is with us," Lilly said as she walked over to Nova. "What are you all the way out here, aren't you supposed to be back in Idaho?" "Yeah, until we left to rescue you and my mum from the Northern pack, by the way where is she?" Nova asked as she feared the worst. "She is still in the Northern pack territory and we don't know if she is dead or alive, last time we saw her she was surround by wolves" Lilly said as she started crying again. Nova also started crying. "I am sure she is fine," Cloud said as he tried to comfort them. "HOW WOULD YOU KNOW, YOU NEVER EVEN KNEW MY MUM SO HOW WOULD YOU KNOW, TELL ME!" Nova screamed as tears poured down her face. She started to cry on Cloud and Cloud started to hug her to comfort her. "Its okay everything would be fine, everything would fine," Cloud said as thoughts ran through his head. "What is this weird feeling," Cloud thought. "Thank you I needed that," Cloud blushed. "Anytime," Cloud said trying to cover up that weird feeling. "Anyways we should be heading towards Jasper," "No I am going to the Northern Pack and rescue my mum if she is alive or I will avenge her if she is dead," Nova said as she started walking North. "If you are going I'm going too," Lilly said sharing the same feeling as Nova. "Alright, then I am coming to," "Why I understand why my aunt is going but why you," "Ummm….." Cloud started to think of an excuse for he just want to be with Nova. "Because I know their patrol pattern and where they are holding Kate, also I want to make sure that Lilly is okay," "Okay, then lets go" "Umm before we go aren't you hungry Nova?" AS if on cue Nova's stomach rumbled. "I guess I am," Lilly giggled. "Now I see where she got her personality from," Lilly thought to herself "Exactly like Kate as well duty before food," Cloud headed back to the den and returned with 2 squirrels from before. As soon as Cloud gave Nova the squirrel she tear it to pieces and eating it up quickly. When she finish she had blood all over her muzzle. "That was satisfying, I was so hungry that it was like I haven't eaten for days," Nova said as she started to lick her muzzle clean. When Nova finished she asked "How do I look?" "You missed a spot," Cloud said as he licked the blood off Nova's muzzle. Nova blushed. "There all clean," "Thank you," "Ummm you guys done yet," Lilly said frustrated as she knew there was something between them but she still didn't know what." "Yeah lets go,"

Garth and the pups stopped in a meadow and Humphrey and Linus was resting by in the shade of a nearby tree. "I miss these moments, I thought when I had pups I will be playing with them all day but I guess it is not going to happen." Humphrey said as he started crying into his fur. "I guess you are still grieving over Nova," "Yeah pretty much," "I'm sorry Humphrey if I had been more stricter to your pups all of this will never had happen it is all my fault," "No it isn't Linus even though if you were stricter to them they will still find a way to help rescue Kate," "How do you know that?" "They are all like Kate in some way, they all care for each other," "Thank you Humphrey for saying that but I still feel that it is my fault,"

Back to Garth and the pups

"The first thing to taking out an enemy silently is to aim for the throat and rip it out quickly" "After you have killed them drag their body to a bush or something that will cover up their body so the other wolves wont noticed that we are there," "But the first thing we are going to do is increase you speed, stamina and strength. Since we don't have a river nearby we are going to work on strength and stamina. Everybody grab a bunch of sticks and meet me back here." 10 minutes and the pups returned with 7 sticks each. "Now run around the meadow 2 times while carrying the sticks," By the time they have finish it was noon and they were about to drop dead. "Alright guys take a break, we continue training in 5 minutes," Garth said "WHAT!" they all shouted in unison. "Relax I was only kidding," Garth said as he was laughing on the floor. "We will continue training after lunch how does that sound," "That's better," they said as they headed over where Humphrey and Linus were resting. "How was training?" Humphrey asked but before they could answer they all dropped to the ground. "I guess very tiring," Humphrey chuckled as he pulled them into the shade of the tree. "How are they doing Garth?" "Amazingly well," "Great, now look after them while Linus and I go and fetch lunch before they wake up," "I think you should bring extra just in case," "Sure thing"

After searching for food for 30 minutes Humphrey and Linus were about to give up until they saw 2 caribou in a middle of a clearing. "Alright you take the one on the right and I take one on the left on my mark," "GO!," Humphrey leaping towards the caribou's throat and sinking his teeth in until he tasted blood and the caribou stop struggling. He turned to see that Linus was struggling and was about to lose his grip. In a flash Humphrey leaped toward the caribou slashing its throat and causing the caribou to fall to the ground. "Thanks," "No problem." They started to put the caribou back to Garth and the pups until they got too tired. Humphrey let out a rally howl. 10 minutes later Garth and the pups arrive and decided to find a river instead of going back to the meadow. Garth searched around as Humphrey and Linus regain their energy. Using his alpha skills Garth found a river and ran back to the others. Garth helped Humphrey and Linus carry the caribou to the river. As they reached the river they all started to dig in. As soon as they finished they all laid back and rubbing their stomach. "I never had been so full in my life before," Shadow said as he let out a burp. "Oops," They all laughed including Shadow. "Alright you guys have 5 minutes until we return back to training," "Awwww more training," they said letting out a sigh.

Lilly was walking in front and Cloud and Nova were following her making sure that she didn't fall behind. Cloud and Lilly were talking about different things like the weather, the things around them and telling each other jokes. "Hey guys can we take a break?" Lilly asked as she started to get tired of walking. "Sure lets find some shelter first," Cloud said. 5 minutes later they found a small den. "Alright lets stay here for the night and I will go and find something for us to eat," Cloud said as he left the den in search for rabbits and squirrels. "So Nova what do you think about Cloud?" Nova blushed a little. "Ummm… he is very funny, caring and always willing to help me, anyways how did you meet him," Lilly told Nova about what happen and how they tried to escape and how Kate got left behind," "Wow, you guys have been through a lot," "Now why don't you tell us how you got all the way out here," Just before Nova started to tell her adventure Cloud walked in carrying 3 rabbits. "So what were you guys talking about before I walked in," "Well you know, stuff," Lilly said as she winked at Cloud. Cloud blushed a bit. "Anyways lets eat I'm starving, by the way Cloud can you teach me how to hunt," "Sure," Cloud said smiling. Night approaches and the temperature drop really low and Nova started to shake uncontrollable. Cloud walk up to Nova and started to cuddled with Nova. "What are you doing?" Nova asked as she started to move away from Cloud trying to hide her blush. "Just sharing my body heat it looked like you needed it," "Oh thanks," Nova said as she move closer to Cloud. Lilly was so frustrated that she was trying to figure out what is going on between them. Lilly got so tired from thinking and fell asleep at the back of the den. Cloud and Nova stay up talking for 5 minutes and fell asleep both snuggling each other with a smile across their face.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Lilly woke up and started to look around the den. She saw that Cloud and Nova sleeping next to each other and finally saw what she was missing. "OMD (oh my dog) why didn't I see it earlier, Cloud and Nova, they are in love" she thought to herself. Cloud and Nova starting to wake up and realise that their muzzles were touching. They both blushed and turn away from each other. "Sorry..." they said together. Lilly lied back down, and pretended to still be asleep, she wanted to see how far they would go if they thought no one was watching. "Did you sleep well?" Asked cloud still blushing. "Yes and I think you did too." Nova said, then licked Cloud's cheek. Lilly was on the verge of waking up and stopping what was happening but another voice inside her told them let them be happy so she stayed lying down. At this point Cloud was blushing pretty hard. "Uh... Thanks. Nova..." Cloud responded. "Tell her." he thought to himself. "She just kissed you she obviously feels the same way. Just say it." Out of pure impulse he licked her cheek back. "Oh... Cloud... Thanks..." she batted her eyes at Cloud. "NovaILikeYou!" he screamed at her. Nova gave Cloud a weird look and said "Ummmm... I'm sorry... I didn't catch that..." "Nova... I... I like you..." "Really? Well... I like you too. I was just unsure if you felt the same..." then she gave cloud another kiss and snuggled close to him and just lied there beside him. For a while they just lied beside each other until Cloud and Nova went to kiss each other at the same time and they gave each other a full on kiss. They both wanted to pull away put they both just stood 100% still in embrace. When they pulled away, they looked deeply into each other's eyes silently until Nova broke the silence by saying, "That was nice... Thank you..." Cloud blushed until his cheeks were bright red, "Uh... Yeah sure thing... Anytime..."

Back with Humphrey and the small pack.

Humphrey was leading the pack, with his eldest son (Lance) at his side. The walk for Humphrey and Lance was 100% silent. Garth, Felix and the pups were playing and laughing. Suddenly something familiar, a scent he swore he wouldn't ever forget... "Nova?" Humphrey asked himself he sniffed the air inhaling deeply. "Dad?" Lance asked. "What is it?" "It can't be!" Humphrey darted toward the scent. "Dad! Wait up!" Lance shouted. He, Linus, Garth and the Pups, all chased after him. "That's Nova's scent!" Humphrey thought to himself. "I wouldn't mistake it for anything else." he raced forward.

Back with Lilly, Nova and Cloud

The young couple snuggled back together. This time Cloud decided to make a move he gave Nova a full on kiss, And then move in closer. By this time Lilly decided to fall asleep and leave the 2 to do their own thing while she rested, (as her pups were taking what little energy she had.) The 2 were in full embrace not erotic but passionate togetherness, and they were both deep in it too. Out of the blue Nova asked, "Do you think my mother is going to be ok?" "I promise you nova she will be more than fine." Cloud gave Nova a lick under her eye. Nova returned the favor and pressed into clouds chest and fell asleep. Just as she fell asleep, Humphrey turned the corner of the cave and saw Lilly out cold, and a Northern wolf Lying infront of his unconscious daughter.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kate woke up from being attacked. She was in the same cave she originally woke up in. She walked to the entrance of the cave to find not 2 wolves but easily over 10 guarding the entrance to the cave. Knowing what she couldn't win she asked them all "Where is my sister?" "We were hoping you could tell us that." Said Miko stepping forward. "I don't know. And I wouldn't tell you if I knew." Then I guess you can stay in here and starve. When you and your pups are dead, maybe then Eve will see the pain she caused me." "But I'm not... I mean... You can't do that! Do you seriously have the heart to starve not only your daughter but your grandchildren as well?! You heartless..." "SILENCE! All of you make sure she doesn't leave. If she is ready to talk come get me." he shot one last look at Kate and said "We will find your sister, with or without your help." and walked away. Kate lied back down and cried herself to sleep hoping the rest of the pack didn't find her sister.

Kate's dream

Kate was in the middle of a field in a cluster of tall grass, hiding. She heard "They're here somewhere! Tear the meadow down until you find them!" She ran out and ran into another patch of tall grass. She looked around... She saw three wolves with their noses pressed against the dirt inhaling it searching for her scent. She stood perfectly still. She figured she couldn't run forever. She had to loose her scent. She needed to find a river, and fast. She listened carefully, nothing but sniffing paw's pressing against dirt, Miko barking orders, and VERY veagly a running river. She followed her ears and dashed in the direction she thought the river was. From behind her she heard. "Hurry Kate! They're catching up to us!" she turned around to see her snowy white sister she just appeared behind her. As odd as she found this she took her sister's advice and ran faster. She looked behind herself again and noticed all the wolves were far behind and Miko remained, was inches away from being able to bite Lilly's tail. She suddenly fell, and when she landed her face smacked Water and pretty hard she was right the river was this way, now the river washed away her scent the other wolves acted like they couldn't see her at all, (even though they watched her fall in the water.) and when she looked back up she saw a group of wolves savagely attacking her sister she screamed as a drop of blood from above hit her face. She swam to the edge and ran back to her sister the wolves were gone and all that was left was the most horrific sight she had ever seen, her sister lying in front of her with her gut slashed to pieces, and 4 dead puppies in front of her all of them had a deep cut on them. Behind Lilly's body was Miko smiling, he said "I told you so." and ran off. Kate lied down her sister let out a long loud scream, and bawled her eyes out beside her sister. About 3 minutes into nonstop crying she heard a very quiet yelp. She looked at her sister's bloody carcass and her chest was moving. She stood up, with a gasp. Her chest moved again and another howl followed and a very tiny paw was reaching out of one of the many claw wounds. She grabbed the tiny paw and tried to pull it out of the cut she couldn't. She looked at her sister's face said "Forgive me." and dug her muzzle into her sister's torn up carcass, grabbed the puppy and emerged with a bloody face and a puppy. The horrific nightmare was turning around and actually was making her feel very happy and distraught at the same time when Miko, came out of nowhere and jumped at Kate. She woke up with a jump and a face covered with tears.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 complications

Humphrey walked silently over to the wolf and bit into the scruff of his neck, (hard enough to break the skin and cause him to bleed profusely). Cloud yelped loud and woke Nova and Lilly from their sleep. Humphrey threw the northern wolf out of the small den with all the strength he could muster. And watched the wolf fly out and slam hard into a tree trunk. "What the hell?!" Cloud screamed and tried to catch his breath at the same time. "You hurt my kid, I hurt you." Humphrey growled as he stomped over to his enemy. "DAD! STOP IT!" But Humphrey was too blind with fury, to hear her. He ran right at Cloud and rammed his head into his gut, Then slammed his jaws together on his front leg and Cloud did the same but bit into Humphrey's ear taking the end off. "Humphrey!" Lilly screamed. Humphrey looked over at Lilly. The way she said it, her voice, and even the expression on her face was the exact same way Kate screamed it when she was slipping into the muddy canal. Cloud bit into Humphrey's neck then Nova shouted "Cloud! Let him go that's my dad!" Cloud let go caught his breath and said. "What?" Humphrey looked over at his daughter, and with an awestruck look he said, "Nova?! You're alive?!" He limped over to his daughter and hugged her hard saying "Nova. I thought I lost you..." "Daddy I thought I would never see you again..." just then Garth and the rest of the rescue crew turned the corner and Lilly screamed in pain. Everyone looked over at her, a very tiny snow white puppy (apart from the blood) was crying near Lilly's backside. Garth darted over to his mate's side in his head was ecstatic that he didn't miss the birth of his pups she screamed and one more came out, *This isn't as beautiful as I pictured it in my head...* Nova and the rest of the rescue crew ran over Humphrey crawled over in time to see the last pup be born. "5 beautiful puppies. Congratulations." Lance said. "Holy crap! Humphrey is hurt badly!" Felix shouted. "Cloud! You are bleeding!" Nova shouted. Garth and the pups looked over at Humphrey. "Will he be ok?" River asked. Felix gave Humphrey a look over. "His neck is badly damaged and the tip of his ear is gone. He will be ok but this will take at least a few weeks to heal." To hell with that!" Humphrey said standing up. "We have to rescue Kate tomorrow." "I think my paw is broken..." Cloud said limping over everyone looked over "Who's the Coyote?" asked Garth. "Who ARE you?" asked Humphrey. "HE'S... My boyfriend..." said Nova stepping forward. Everyone went silent. "...Ok." said Humohrey breaking the awkward silence. Cloud stepped forward "Am I going to be ok?" Felix examined the wound. "No doubt about it Humphrey shattered the bone. You won't be able to walk on it for at least 3 months." Lilly looked over, still slightly dizzy, she said "But he knows the northern wolves territory backwards, inside out, and with his eyes closed, we are going to need him." "Well he's in no shape to go into a full on attack like we are planning." "We could use him as a distraction..." Nova said. " Everyone looked over at her. "What do you mean?" Humphrey asked stepping forward. "Well... Everyone there knows him... They will expect him to be walking around their territory." "Yeah... And the wounded and prisoners share the same cave..." said Cloud. "Great then it's decided." Garth said stepping forward. "We use whatshisname as bait and when he's with Kate we move in and attack while he silently takes Kate outta there." "Sounds like a good plan to me." said Felix. "Good, then we move right after lunch." Garth said. "Felix, Lance, Humphrey, you come with me, the rest of you stay with your aunt." And the small pack went to find lunch.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 change of plans

Kate woke up to the sound of Miko barking orders to stand aside. Kate looked around and saw Miko stomping forward. "Change of plans, instead of starving answers out of you we're Gunna have to bleed them out of you. Jake, get Cloud in here, Kate is going to start talking." "Yes, Sir." said Jake ran out of the cave. Miko turned his head to his daughter. "This is nothing personal, it's against your mother. If you tell me where your sister is I'll tell them to make it quick." Kate tucked her tail between her legs but still stood strong and proud trying to hide her fear. "I Don't know, and I wouldn't tell you if I did." Jake stepped back in the cave. "Sir he's nowhere in sight, no one can find him." "Then you'll have to bleed the answers out of her yourself." Miko looked back at Kate, looked at Jake and said "She's pregnant focus on the gut, take your time." Then walked out of the cave. "With pleasure..." said Jake looking down on Kate. Miko was almost out of the cave when Jake looked down on Kate and said in a commanding voice. "I'm only going to ask this nicely once, where is your sister?" and Kate responded by saying, "I Don't know, and I wouldn't tell you if I did." "Let's see if I can help you remember." Jake snarled and swung his huge jaws down. Kate cowered, closed her eyes tightly and turned her head away. Blood splattered on her face, but she felt no pain. She looked up to see Jake had sunk his own fangs into his leg. Jake groaned in pain. "What are you doing?" "Just start screaming, we have to make this as believable as possible..." Not knowing what else to do Kate let out a blood curdling scream. "Nice, that actually hurt my ears. Now come here, since you are pregnant I'll be careful." Jake carefully scratched her belly just enough to barely break the skin then rubbed his bloody leg on her stomach. "I'm not pregnant..." Kate whispered. "What?!" Jake said. "But my sister is..." "Where is Lilly?!" Jake shouted. He gave Kate a signal that told her to play along. "I... I Don't know... Please stop." Just then Miko stepped back into the cave. Jake pressed his paw on Kate's throat and screamed. "YOU WILL ANSWER!" "Enough." Jake took his paw off of Kate's throat and said "Sir, she hasn't told us anything yet." "Keep going she will." Miko turned to leave. "Dad!" Kate shouted. Miko opened his eyes wide and stopped dead in his tracks. "Please... Just stop..." Miko turned around and looked his daughter right in the eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 interesting find

Garth glared at the caribou, crouched and got ready to pounce. The caribou finished grazing, and unknowingly trotted towards Garth. Garth prepared to pounce and the timing couldn't have been more perfect and then just as he was going to pounce he heard Ghost jump out and start screaming like a crazy homeless guy, which scared the caribou and caused him to run away. "No..." Garth said standing up. Ghost chased after the caribou. The rest of the pack walked over to Garth and River said, "Don't worry uncle Garth not all of us are as slow of learners as he is." "What are you doing here? I said stay with Lilly." "She said we're going to need all the training we can get." said Nova. She turned to Ghost, and said "I think i agree with her." Garth turned back to Ghost and said, "There goes the Caribou," the caribou jumped over a rock and Ghost followed right behind it. "There goes the pup." said Humphrey. Then the caribou jumped over an abandoned rabbit hole and then over a hill, Ghost unknowingly stepped in it and tripped himself and did a barrel roll off of the edge of the hill. "There goes dinner..." said the pups in unison. No one spoke until Ghost came back over the hill. Ghost walked over to his family and the fox, panting for breath. "I swear I almost had that one. Guys you won't believe what I just found." River gave him a yeah right look and said "Who are you kidding? You didn't even get near him." "And you caused us dinner." Nova added. "And uncle Garth will make us train harder now thanks to you." Shadow added. "What the heck is this? Tear Ghost a new one segment? I did my best." said Ghost hanging his head. "And that's all we can expect from anyone." said Lance stepping in. "What did you find?" Ghost nodded toward the hill and said "See for yourself." Humphrey walked over to the hill and NOTHING could've prepared him for what he saw, a Wolf he swore he would never forget, The same wolf with a scar over his left eye and grey fur with black streaks, was carrying his unconscious mate on his back, into a dark cave. He had no doubt about it that had to be Miko. "That bastard hurt Kate..." Humphrey growled. He closed his eyes and growled, Nova and Lance saw his rage was growing, but the others were just confused. The 2 pups sprang into action because they both knew that when there fathers rage got to a certain point nothing could stop him. "Dad listen to me." said Lance. "Dad, we need to stick to the plan." Humphrey's head was hung and his eyes were closed humphrey knew he was going to do something reckless so he told his kids, "Get away from me... Now..." Nova stepped forward, and lifted her fathers head and told him to look at her when Humphrey opened his eyes, he was on the verge of going into a full on rage, "Calm down and think here dad, if you charge in there in a blind fury they will likely kill mom before even you get to her." Trying as hard as he could to hold back a blind fury he said, "They are hurting Kate..." and let a few tears escape his eyes. "Which is why we need to stick to the plan." said Lance stepping up next to his sister. Cloud Limped forward and said "I'll be as fast as I can getting in and getting Kate out." Humphrey snapped his head in Clouds direction and gave him a VERY serious glare, and said "If you cross us, you will be the first one I take out." Cloud tucked his tail between his legs, limped over to his girlfriend and said, "Holy crap, is he always this aggressive?" "No, I think even Grandma Eve would find this scary, I've never seen him this... dark. When we get home I'll talk to him." "YOU!" Humphrey yelled at Cloud. "You had better get down there and quick. The sooner I see Kate safe, the sooner I lose the urge to rip your legs off and beat you with them." Hearing that Cloud wasted no time walking down the hill and toward his old pack, which seemed oddly small. He made it to the cave where Kate was being held without anyone approaching him or asking if he was ok. He walked in hearing Miko say "Enough." He walked right behind Miko getting ready to bite a chunk out of his neck. Just then he noticed Kate noticed him. He made eye contact and nodded telling her everything was going to be fine. "Sir, she hasn't told us anything yet." his brother told the leader. Cloud quickly realized his brother broke his own paw to make it look like he was torturing her. **Does no one BUT Miko want to hurt Kate?** He thought. "Keep going she will." Miko turned to leave. Kate couldn't let Miko turn around and see Cloud. "Dad!" Kate shouted. Miko opened his eyes wide and stopped dead in his tracks. "Please... Just stop..." Miko turned around and looked his daughter right in the eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 unexpected outcome

"What... Did you just call me?" Miko asked his daughter with a shocked look on his face. "It's no use denying it..." Kate saying whatever came to her head to prevent Miko from turning around. "Winston may have raised me but it's YOUR blood running through my veins. I am destined to be like you." At this point Jake noticed his brother, he signaled his brother to attack on his command. Jake nodded in confirmation. "Please father, let me join your pack and let me rejoin you at your side... As father and daughter." Miko gave his daughter a deep look. "NOW!" Cloud shouted. Jake ran in-between Miko's legs and launched him in the air and Cloud tackled him to the ground and his head slammed against the floor of the cave. "Get outta here Kate!" screamed Jake. Kate wasted no time she bolted out as fast as she could. Humphrey saw Kate leaving the cave and shouted "Kate!" then he took a second look, and saw she was covered with blood. "Dad... don't..." said Lance. Humphrey saw red and ran toward Kate as fast as his legs could carry him. "NO!" Lance shouted. Lance, Nova, and the rest of the pups followed him. "Humphrey!" Kate said with a huge smile on her face. She ran to her mate as quickly as she could. They met in front of a tree halfway through the packs territory and hugged each other. They hugged for a while until Miko walked out of the cave and said "Seize Them!" Every wolf in the pack ran toward the couple. Humphrey bared his teeth and gave the most terrifying growl he could muster. The wave of wolves immediately stopped dead in their tracks and froze with fear. Cloud limped out of the cave and said "Humphrey." Humphrey snapped his head toward Cloud still bearing his teeth. "Tell Miko how much Kate means to you." Miko looked over to Cloud with a look of confusion. "She is my everything... I won't be able to continue without her..." "Why should I care? I want her and her pups dead at my feet." "Stop!" Jake said limping out of the cave. "Everyone look around you how many of you actually want to hurt Kate? Seriously are you just doing what you are told or do you guys actually share his feelings too?" "I wanted to hurt her..." said a random wolf in the crowd. The wolf beside him punched the wolf in the face and he fell to the ground unconscious. "Go ahead, Jake." The wolf said. "Thanks Frank, but seriously guys, why are you so afraid of him? I say we vote for a new pack leader." With the one wolf unconcious the entire crowd howled in agreement. "It's treason then." growled Miko jumping at Jake. Cloud, Humphrey, Lance, and Nova jumped at Miko and fought him off. "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! NEVER COME BACK!" Shouted Humphrey bearing his teeth. Miko tucked his tail between his legs and ran off as fast as he could. The wolves howled in cheer as Miko ran away. The wolf who was punched in the face stood up and said "Wait... Who's going to be the leader now?..." Frank stepped forward and said, "I say Cloud becomes the new leader." before the wolves could howl in agreement Cloud stepped forward saying, "I refuse." Every wolf gave a look of confusion the one who got punched in the face shouted, "Why not?" frank punched him in the face again and said, "Mike I'm not going to tell you again, be quiet." "Because I have someone else to look after." said Cloud looking over to Nova. "My brother will lead you." cloud said turning his head away from Nova and toward Jake. "With pride. Now you and your group can go back to Sawtooth." "Are you sure you can handle things here brother?" Asked Cloud "Yes now you and your friends go back. Make your lady friend there a happy wolf." With that the group turned around and walked back to Lilly.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 here we go again.

Just like last time All 5 dogs carried 1 puppy each and followed Humphrey and Kate back to Sawtooth. When they got back, Winston and Eve were waiting for them sleeping in their den. The dogs put the puppies down Lilly and Kate woke up their parents. Eve barely opened her eyes she was temporarily blinded by the light, but when she opened her eyes again she saw her daughters face right in front of her. "Kate!" Eve shouted jumping to her feet and hugging her daughter. Eve's shouting woke up Winston. Winston woke up and saw Lilly's snow white coat stand out. While Eve hugged Kate Winston jumped to his feet and hugged Lilly. "I thought I would never see you again." "Well, we are all ok. Mom." "And now we have some new faces we'd like you to meet." said Lilly turning to her pups. "More Puppies?" said Winston walking toward them. "Yes Grandpa and that's not all. I think now is a good time, Umm, Guys I have an announcement..." Nova started. "What is it Hon?" Cloud asked turning his head to his mate. "I think I'm pregnant..." The second these words escaped Nova's mouth, Cloud and Eve passed out.


	17. Next time on Red Fox Tail

I really hope you enjoyed my Alpha and Omega stories. (For those who are curious don't ask Yes I am the Fox from the A&O fan site. I decided to add the stories here too) now I'm writing more stories the next story I'm going to post is an Original Mortal Kombat Story. Look for it and I hope you enjoy that as well. Please give feedback (positive and negative criticism is accepted.)


End file.
